1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam setting apparatus connected between a fine spinning frame and an automatic winder, for steaming bobbins mounted on trays while circulating them between the fine spinning frame and the automatic winder.
2. Prior Art
Generally, when a yarn to be supplied from a fine spinning frame to an automatic winder is a wool yarn, the wool yarn will be torqued during unwinding before entering a following twisting process. In the bobbin processing system located between the fine spinning frame and the automatic winder, therefore, a steam setter (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. SHO 61-215728) is provided for steaming the spinning bobbin before it enters the automatic winder, thereby removing the torque from the yarn.
On the surface of the bobbin discharged out after passing through the steam setter, water drips are present in a condensed state. The drips, if left unremoved, will adhere to various members of the winder in the following process, forming rust on the members.